Obvious
by xjadedjoy
Summary: Phoebe finally runs in the right direction. She finally knows where the signs were really pointing.
1. So Obvious!

****

I claim nothing.  
Post series.

Reviews make me smile from ear to ear.

**

* * *

**

Obvious.

It was obvious, so obvious, it's painful. Obvious! Except for the fact I was pregnant in the future, it was pretty much written right in front of my face. I'm a Charmed one. I need to expect the unexpected, because the unexpected will happen. Nothing in my life is normal, why should my pregnancy be?

Coop could've been pointing right towards her or there could've been big, flashing neon signs and I would've been looking around her for where he and those signs were pointing.

And now it's killing me because I was looking too hard. Maybe, just maybe if I fell in love with her earlier, I could've found a way to dodge the crisis. She would've believed _me_ when I said Kristy was evil.

But now I can't find her. I've been looking for 5 days straight, and nothing but false leads. I've been sitting in my apartment for two days straight, the phone ringing every 5 minutes. That one shower I took was the only thing that mildly calmed me. I haven't eaten. I just can't, my hand was shaking too bad to even hold that cup of coffee I attempted to drink earlier. So all I can do is lie on my bed, silently or sobbing.

I keep going over in my mind how I realized. Awe, pain and ecstasy from that realization. When I thought I was in love before, I was wrong. It was so simple, so obvious. I shudder every time I think of how we could be, simple: after that heart wrenching – I don't want to call it this, but I don't know what else to call it – battle, my sisters were furious. I just couldn't be mad, and also couldn't bring myself to try either, every moment after that the passion inside me grew. Every time I pictured her smile, every time I remembered her touch. I _needed_ her. My heart wrenched just now, and that's just from the word need. I need her, but I haven't seen her beauty in a week.

I realized the phone hasn't rung in quite a while, as there's a knock on the door. I stay where I am; it's obvious who's at the door. I let out a small, pained giggle at that. At least I figured this one out in time.

"Phoebe sweetie?" Piper asks from somewhere behind me. Thanks so much for the privacy! I ignore her and continue focusing on the wall in front of me. I feel the bed shift, then Piper comes into view. She looks worried. I try not to feel angry towards them, but I do. Piper leans down in front of me, her worry turning into concern. I look into her eyes, and the anger softens, but doesn't fade. I'm still in love with a woman who I haven't seen in a week. I feel Paige's hand slowly run up and down my arm.

"You haven't spoken to us for two days straight now, and even before that we hardly got a word, you were always running someplace." She looks at Paige, then back into my eyes.

"We haven't seen you like this since Cole." Paige says. Piper cups my cheek.

"What's wrong Phoebe?" Piper says with such sincerity, that I can't help but feel I can tell her anything, but I just sigh and turn my face into the pillow. My chest hitches with another sob. I can't tell them.

"Phoebe –" Paige says but I cut her off.

"I _just_ can't tell you." I yell at them into the pillow. Piper hates Billie, I heard her say it myself. Paige is undecided. They wouldn't understand for those reasons, and the fact I'm in love with a girl. It doesn't matter to me, sure I've never even kissed a girl, but I'm irrevocably in love right now. And in the end she killed her own sister. In the end she didn't kill us.

"Phoebe, please. You know you can tell us anything, _especially_ when it's leaving you like this." Piper pretty much begged, but it worked, and I gave in. What if they do understand? They can help, after all Paige _is_ Billie's Whitelider. If they don't understand, it can't possibly get worse than it already is. They just wouldn't abandon me. I slowly turned onto my back and sat up. Paige was already sitting next to me and Piper sat down in front of me. They each took one of my hands.

"There's our girl." Paige said and lifted her free hands to wipe a stray tear. I took a deep breath.

"It was obvious." I said and took small breaths as another sob threatened its way out of my throat. Piper squeezed my hand and I could just imagine the quick, small looks they probably just exchanged. Paige rubbed my arm with her free hand. "Coop and a bunch of signs were pointing to one person, leading me in the right direction, but I mistook them… badly." I looked up, both of them looked confused.

"Did you ever notice how my visions of the far future came more frequently when Billie came into our lives." I didn't ask it as a question because I didn't want them to answer. "Those signs were pointing to Billie, and 7 days ago I ran headfirst into those signs. I fell madly in love with Billie Jenkins." They're reactions were slow to come but when they did they were opposite each other. Paige squeezed my hand reassuringly and Piper let go off the other hand completely and got off the bed.

"What?" She asked breathless. I put my head on Paige's shoulder, trying to control the racking sobs.

"After what she did, that's when you fall in love with her?" She didn't sound mad, just exasperated. After a couple of minutes she sat back down on the bed, letting out a loud sigh. I felt her hand rub comfortingly along my back. I tried to apologize in between my sobs, and I did with a horrible stutter.

"Shh." Paige whispered. "I wish you told us this earlier. Did you forget I'm her whitelighter?" I lifted my head to look at her, and there was a smile that goes from ear to ear on her face. My sobs slowed considerly from that smile, it looked so hopeful. Then she wrapped both arms around me in a tight hug. "Promise me you'll be at the house tonight and i'll promise to find Billie."

"Yes, the boys miss their aunt Phoebe." Piper said, and I put a arm around both of their necks for another hug.

"I promise." I said, the crying stopping all together and a smile appeared on my face. They got off the bed and Paige took Piper's hand, a second later gone.

I squealed like a little girl. Why didn't I ask Paige earlier? She can just sense where Billie is in that Whitlighter way! I got up and found something to eat.

Smiling the whole time.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Finding Billie.**


	2. No Arguments

**I claim nothing, i'd _like_ to claim Kaley Cuoco, but sadly I don't.**

**When your doubts have got you thinking, thinking.  
And nothing is ever really sacred, sacred.  
And your afraid you might believe it.  
Believe in me and i'll give you a reason.  
'Cause the world will keep on moving, moving.  
And there's no doubt I still love you, I still love you.  
-_Reba ft. Justin Timberlake "Only Promise That Remains"_**

* * *

Paige orbed us home, so I could check on the boys and tell Leo. Leo helped me feed them lunch as Paige closed her eyes and concentrated on Billie. 2 minutes later she opened her eyes and sighed in exasperation.

"Nothing?" I asked and she slowly shook her head back and forth, wrinkling her nose in confusion as she tried to think of why she wasn't sensing Billie.

"We should try the crystal, I'm sure we can find something of Billie's lying around here." I said and Paige smiled. "What?"

"Just two hours ago, you still hated Billie." She said walking out of the room.

"If she's going to be a part of this family, I've got to stop hating her sometime." I said picking up Chris and following her. I set him down in the playpen, and Leo set Wyatt down next to him. Paige went up stairs. I kissed Leo.

"Do you mind watching the boys for a little while longer?"

"Sure, I don't mind." I wrapped my arms around his waist, burying my face in his chest.

"Thank you." He wrapped his arms back around me.

"Piper!" I groaned, letting go of him and running up to Paige.

The first place the map and crystal brought us to was her old dorm room, but that was a definite no. All her belongings were gone and a couple of them was smashed on the floor. I don't know how she did it, but she somehow rigged the map to bring us here and she also deflected Paige's sensing. The second place was much warmer; we missed her by a couple of hours. It was a motel, the manager said she rented it for two weeks, we checked her room and somebody was definitely still bunking there.

And as Paige folds up the map for the third time, putting that and the crystal in her pocket, I grab her hand hoping this stop will bring us to Billie. It's true, I wasn't fond of her 3 hours ago, she did try killing us, but I forget it was with her sister and now seeing her dorm empty, valuables smashed against the wall, I realize she's practically alone now. She was so for school, she wanted to graduate so badly, now she just cleans up and moves out. I also forgot she lost both her parents in the same moment, so she relied on her one last family member, only to kill her to in the end. How could I forget what it was like to loose my sister? She's still in my memory, but I'm over her death. A death from a demon, not from my own hands.

Our 3rd stop brought us to a small, quaint coffee shop. About 5 fancy tables outside, with big shade bearing umbrellas, all surrounded by a metal, pointed fence, bushes at its feet. We walked inside to the sweet aroma of coffee and chocolate. About 5 tables in here, too. A couple of college kids, and man in a business suit occupied a couple of them, all typing away on laptops. I followed Paige to the counter, where a cash register and a tall man, wearing formal wear was standing. I small sigh of relief escaped me as I looked around the tall man at a head of familiar blonde hair in a ponytail.

Billie was wearing a polo with the coffee shop's logo covering the back of it, talk about originality, "The Coffee Shop". The other two employees were wearing the same bland shirt. She was also wearing black dress pants, assumedly to match the black lettering on her polo. She turned around and handed the tall guy a large cup of something, with no smile or frown, her face was pretty much blank. There were dark purple bags under her eyes; her usually perfect hair was sticking up every which way. I had a sudden mother urge to pat down the hair sticking up. Tall Guy left and she bent over a piece of paper, quickly scribbling something down, we walked up closer to the counter. Wow, talk about suspense.

"How may I help you?" She asked in a bored voice, looking up. Her mouth dropped open in a tiny 'O' once she realized whom she was asking. She backed up into the counter behind her, the shock still evident on her face. She did, after all, take measures to avoid seeing us. The pen she was just holding fell out of her hand.

"Billie –" Paige started, I'm not even sure, she was sure what she was going to say, both of us were shocked at the reaction we were getting, we were expecting more along the lines… of a more… bubbly Billie, not one that was scared and shocked. Paige didn't even get to start on something because Billie interrupted.

"Piper! Paige!" She bent down and picked up the pen, now gripping it kind of tight. "Okay, look. I'm truly, truly sorry. I apologize for all the trouble I've caused. I know that doesn't mean much at all, but I do. I'm getting money, so I can get a bus ride out of this city and out of your way. You'll never have to see me again, so don't wo-"

"Billie!" I shouted, interrupting her rushed rambling. All the sound of clanking cups and hushed talking stopped. I turned around and glared, they all went back to doing what they were doing before. Billie was now looking down a tear streaming down her face. I looked at Paige, worry plagued her features.

"We'll accept your apology, if you go to Phoebe's as soon as you can. She needs to talk to you." I said as reassuringly as I could. She released the pen from the death grip and laid it on the counter behind her.

"Is she mad at me?" She asked barely above a whisper. God! It's so obvious. I reminisce on all the times Phoebe and Billie were ever together. I smile at my blindness, at they're blindness.

"Actually, not at all." Paige said with pride, she turned to me and winked.

"Really?" Billie asked still barely above a whisper.

"Really." Paige confirmed, and a small smile turned the corners of her mouth and when I say small, I mean I wouldn't have noticed it if I wasn't studying her features. It kind of looks awkward there, like she hasn't smiled in quite a while.

"Um." She turned to an employee pouring coffee into a cup. "Hilary? Do you mind covering the rest of my shift?" Hilary looks at her angrily, but waves her hand in the universal 'yeah, yeah.' "I'll go over to her apartment right now." We walked with her out of The Coffee Shop, I was expecting a car, but instead she started waving for taxis. I looked at Paige and she smiled grabbing my hand, then grabbing Billie's arm.

This is going to be easier than I thought. Absolutely no arguments, we're going over to Phoebe's. If I wasn't in love with Leo, I wouldn't have been able to see the connection that is so strong between these two.


	3. Forgiven, Never Forgotten

**I still claim nothing. I still want to claim Kaley Cuoco, but sadly I still don't.  
**

**Look, I am so sorry for what I've done to you guys, after everything you've done for me. I just wanted my sister back so badly, I couldn't even see that she was manipulating me.**  
**- Billie "Charmed Forever"**

* * *

I was expecting them to call, telling me where I could find Billie. I even had the phone sitting in front of me on the counter as I snacked away on those chips; my stomach fluttering with nervous butterflies… or maybe bats, nervous bats. I did take a shower earlier, taking precise measures to get my hair the perfect way it is now, fighting a battle with the curling brush and straightener, my eyes constantly darting towards the phone I always kept an arms length away.

I was even prepared for all 3 of them to orb into my apartment at any moment. I didn't even fuss with my outfit at that thought, just putting on my favorite skirt and a shirt Billie once complimented on.

What I didn't expect was to open my door and find _just_ Billie standing there in black dress pants and a light brown polo with 'The Coffee Shop' printed on it. She stood almost at the other side of the hallway, hands behind her back, eyes darting from my face to the floor and back again. Looking quite nervous and very un-Billie like.

"Hey, Billie." I said with sincerity, at a time when her eyes were on my face and she looked quickly away, not looking any less nervous. "Why don't you come in?" She looked up and tilted her head, looking utterly confused as I stepped aside, giving her plenty of room to walk in. I didn't like the fact that she had huge dark circles under her red-rimmed eyes or the tousled, greasy hair. It took her a minute before she took a small step, paused and then walked in. I noticed her amazing, powerful gait faltered, her shoulders were slumped and an attitude where you couldn't help but check her out wasn't showing. She walked to the middle of the room, turned around and started wringing her hands. I shut the door and leaned against it. I didn't have a speech prepared and I didn't know what to say. She started scuffing her sneaker uneasily against the floor, staring intently at what she was doing. I was just about to offer her something to drink when she looked straight into my eyes, with an intensity that said, 'please listen.' An intensity like I wasn't going to listen, like I wasn't supposed to listen.

"I know how mad you and your sisters are at me, so an apology wouldn't mean much but I _am_ sorry. I'm very sorry. You and your family has helped me out so much and I am _so_ grateful for that." Her voice cracked on 'for that' but she still held my gaze, eyes studying my face. Then she looked back down and shook her head. "I shouldn't even be here." She said with evident pain.

"Billie –" I started, but stopped. I still didn't know what to say. I wanted it to be sincere; I wanted to earn her trust back. She looked up again, my heart fluttered. I just wanted to wrap my arms around her… she looks so broken. Her beauty and her pain combined was overwhelming and I finished lamely: "You don't have to apologize." Her mouth dropped open, looking shocked.

"Of course I do! I was stupid. I had a great life. Great friends, amazing parents. Then I met you guys and everything got easier, you showed me how to be brave. You helped me. I got a Whitelighter – and 3 new friends, 3 new great friends. But I was stupid, I had to find something that was lost and even when I found Kristy, I still didn't find her. She wasn't the sister I used to know. I let me finally finding her from seeing that… and ruining everything I had." Her eyes were filled with water, she blinked and a tear ran down her cheek, my own throat was tightening up. I just wanted to go over there and wipe it away. I didn't want to see her hurting. "I should've believed you guys! I could've helped them!" My heart wrenched. Them… she had to be talking about her parents. I pushed myself off the door and walked towards her, I watched as another tear ran down her face, her lip quivering. I layed a hand on her arm… then gasped.

_A big thing, a thing that I'm calling a demon for now had pure red eyes and horns like a bulls, curving around with excruciating sharp points. It was very tall, black with inhuman muscles. It pointed it's face towards the sky and let out a bloodcurdling scream, then it swung it's hands and Billie appeared in them, struggling out of it's gasp it had around her throat, she moved her hand and a the sharp end of a sword appeared through it's chest, it screamed again, throwing Billie through a wall of a old, broken down house. Then it laughed, as it pulled the sword back out and charged full speed at the wall Billie just flew through._

The present Billie had both her hands on my upper arms, eyes still watery, worry creasing her features. I wrapped my arms around her neck and pulled her close, willing the vision I just had not to happen, willing her to stay here. After a moment, I felt her arms wrap around me just as tightly.

"I understand, Billie. You _needed_ to find your long lost sister, to bring back the family you once had. I don't accept your apology, because you don't need to apologize. You felt like you should trust her, she was your sister but in the end you figured out right from wrong in the most distressing of times." I felt her arms leave my back and she softly tried to pull away but I held on. She gave up after a couple of minutes and wrapped her arms back around me again. "I know this is hard, but trust me again Billie." I said pulling away so I could look into her eyes, letting everything I felt about her to show in them.

"Trust you again? I never stopped trusting you." I smiled but she looked down again and took a step back. "I don't deserve your trust though!" She shouted at the floor. I took a step towards her, but she took another step back. "Why are you being so nice… after what I did?" I don't think she was going to wait for an answer because she tried to run past me but I grabbed her arm, holding it tight. I took my other hand and lifted her chin up. The lump in my throat tightening at the defeated look on her face and the constant stream of tears now running down her face.

"You've become like family. I can't lose you now." She pulled her arm out of my grip and took a step back, her lip and voice wavering.

"You can't?" She asked, total disbelief coating her words. I swallowed past the painful lump in my throat, mustering every ounce of love into my next words.

"I can't. I've already lost to many loved ones. I hope you don't go too." She put her hand to her mouth, closed her eyes and tried to hold back a sob but more came. A small tear escaped my own eye as I watched her release her pain, I breathed in deep. "Why don't you get some rest, you look like you haven't slept in forever?" She didn't answer me, she just kept sobbing, after a minute, she slowed down, then looked at me, wiping away tears.

"Thank you but I'll just go back to the motel and sleep. I wouldn't want to disturb you, you've already done more than enough in kindness for me." She started walking away, then turned back, looking nervous again. "Do you mind if I join you for dinner tonight?" She asked and I smiled.

"Of course." She turned again, her hand on the doorknob. "Billie?" She looked at me again. "I had a vision of you being attacked. Do me this one favor? As soon as you see a huge black demon, with red eyes, summon Paige. Don't let this thing attack you." She smiled and it was a sincere smile.

"I will." Then she walked out, my body pulsing as her gait returned to her.

* * *

Billie still couldn't believe Phoebe had forgiven her as she walked into her motel room. She took an hour nap, laughing at how relieved she felt from only an hour of sleep. She pulled off her clothes and turned on the shower, reveling at the feeling of the water as it rushed over her body. She was afraid to use the shampoo, it's certainly going to sting the deep and painful cut she had in the middle of her back from a demon she destroyed with her new powers two days ago. She doesn't know how she did it, but she believes it was out of the rage she felt when she merely dodged the sword he threw at her back. She's also glad she found a spell to hide herself from Paige's sensing, because she was in pain after that. She grimaced as she rinsed the rest of the shampoo from her hair and got out of the shower. She put on her favorite pair of jeans and a tight, low cut, black shirt. Whistling as she worked her hair into something perfect, not quite sure why she has always been infatuated with Phoebe, when no one else has _ever_ made herself feel quite... well herself. She even shed tears of happiness, when she found out Phoebe wasn't an ounce of mad at her. As she finished her hair, there was a knock on her door, she opened it to find the sidewalk and parking lot beyond, empty. Something in the back of her mind was screaming and she was fearing that something was going to happen, something bad.

She was right.

* * *

The phone rang and I rushed to it, oddly disappointed when it was only Paige.

"Hello?" I said.

"How'd it go?" She asked excitedly into the phone and I smiled but before I could answer she asked if she could come over.

"Sure –" Then she hung up.

"How'd it go?" She asked just as excitedly behind me and I turned around with a full grin on my face, I hugged her ferociously.

"Thanks for being so supportive!" I said letting go and she had a smile as big as mine on her face.

"I take that as good?" I shook my head up and down.

"She's coming over for dinner later."

"Well, yay! And now I can sense her again, which means whatever spell she was using to hide herself, she released." I look at Paige puzzled. "Yeah. We found her the old fashioned way, by asking around." I hugged her again.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She laughed.

"Geez, don't kill me. Your welcome." She walked over to my refrigerator and pulled out the carton of milk, pouring herself a glass, I sat down in a chair. "So how our you planning on telling her your madly in love with her?" I sighed, I actually haven't thought of that.

"I have no idea." I said as Paige, set her glass of milk down on the table end and sat down next to me.

"You'll figure it out." She said smiling in reassurance, before her eyes opened in horror and she grabbed my hand. "It's Billie."


	4. Love Is Insane

Before Billie could even comprehend what had happened she was having a hard time finding air. She shut her eyes and then opened them. Nope. Still dying. She started pushing on the big, ugly demon's arms but only shuddered as a smile appeared on what you could call a face.

A smile with sharp, blood stained teeth. Then as she felt her eyes shutting and air becoming a thing of the past, sense rushed into her brain. She moved her hand weakly; using all her power to think of the sword lying on her bed and in her mind she called out as strongly as she could to Paige.

Comprehension finally came to her.

The demon screamed and as she flew through the air, 'so this is what it's like to fly,' was her last thought before darkness erupted around her.

**--**

Phoebe and Paige arrived at the motel just as the demon bent his head and charged at the abandoned building across the small parking lot.

Phoebe gasped, as small as the parking lot was, that's still a long distance to crash into a wall. Paige called out, "sword," and waved with her hand. The sword disappeared then appeared in the demon's head.

They both shuddered when he screamed. Then shuddered again when he blew up into a million little pieces.

"Thank God he was easy to vanquish." Phoebe said in one breath before grabbing Paige's hand and running over to the abandoned building. They sifted through the debris, throwing planks of wood behind them, searching for Billie.

They found her near the back of the small room. She flew through the first wall, crashing into the opposite wall. A huge indent in the wall where she crashed into it before falling into a heap could be found above her.

"Billie!" Phoebe screamed, running to her the same time Paige did. Phoebe silently looked her over as Paige put her hands over Billie's head, where a deep gash was running along her forehead, along with many other small numerous ones, accompanied by bruises in each spot of bare skin Phoebe could see.

Phoebe and Paige started panicking at the same time.

Billie wasn't healing.

"Why isn't she healing!" Phoebe screamed at Paige. Paige just shook her head, before moving her hand and looking worriedly at the unhealed body in front of her. She grabbed Phoebe's hand, then put the other on Billie's arm before orbing to the manner.

She orbed into the living room, startling Piper. Piper guessed what was wrong the moment she looked at both Paige and Phoebe's faces.

"Leo!" She called out hurriedly.

"I'll go check the book." Phoebe said standing up and sprinting upstairs. She walked with a haze all the way up the stairs, flipping through the pages, she blinked back tears, using the stand the book was on to hold herself up.

Leo picked up Billie tenderly, softly laying her on the couch. Shifting her head so none of the cuts were pushed against the pillow. He held out his hand, slowly fixing the huge gash on her forehead. Cleaning it, then putting a bandage over it. Hoping the bleeding finally stopped. Leo silently nodded to Piper and Piper smiled at him before she and Paige walked upstairs.

This is the second time Phoebe flipped through the book. She still could find nothing. She heard footsteps.

"I can't find _anything_!" She shouted at the book. She felt Paige put her arms around her. She wrapped her arms around Paige back.

"We'll keep looking, sweetie. You just go down to Billie." Phoebe nodded and Paige gave her a squeeze before Phoebe headed downstairs.

When she got downstairs, Leo was bandaging another huge gash on Billie's stomach. Checking the head wound, Leo was glad to find it finally stopped bleeding.

Phoebe sat down on the end of the couch, holding Billie's hand for two hours and Billie didn't wake up once.

Leo checked her pulse and was despaired to find it worsened. The cuts weren't bad. There were many of them, but they weren't bad. He just didn't understand.

Piper and Paige orbed in with no news of the demon, Phoebe just stared at the unconscious and unmoving form of Billie. Leo walked over to them, tilting his head in the universal, 'follow me,' gesture. They all moved around the table. Leo sighed.

"I think we just need to give Phoebe a little peace now. What we're dealing with is something new. A new demon…" His sentence just trailed off. Paige put her face in her hands. Piper moved into the warmth of Leo's arms.

He didn't need to finish. They new what he was saying. Billie is dying. As rapidly as this came, it's going to take Billie rapidly with it. He's saying that they need to let Phoebe say her goodbyes.

**--**

I've watched her for 2 straight hours and not a sign of movement. I feel Leo pat me on the shoulder as he leaves the room with Paige and Piper.

No! This _cannot_ be happening. This is a nightmare. I'm going to wake up and find that I'm in my bed, face tear streaked. I just fell asleep and the constantly ringing phone will be what woke me up.

My throat tightens. I blink away tears. I didn't even get to tell her. I use both of my hands to cup one of hers. I lay my head on her chest, right above her heart. I listen to it and a tear escapes my eye.

"I didn't even get to tell you, Billie." I take a deep breath as I feel a sob approach. "I can't believe life is this cruel." I lace my fingers through hers, using my free hand to trace lines on her other arm. "I love you, Billie. I don't know how or why, I started. I just know I need you. I'm completely and irrevocably in love with you." A sob escapes me. "You're leaving me. I can't believe your leaving me." I pick my head up quickly. Her heartbeat sped up. I look at her face, each cut is reversing itself. I can see the dried blood just going back into the cut. I stand up, my mouth hanging open. I slowly peel the bandage of her forehead. The cut there is gone. I take a step back. The bandage falls from my hand. Her eyes open. She sits up with a gasp. I just stare at her as she takes big gasps of air. I hear Paige, Leo and Piper come running out.

"I heard a gasp, what!" But they all stopped dead when they saw Billie staring at them, still taking big gasps of air. She slowly swung her legs over the couch, her breathing returning to normal.

She stands up and stretches. I smile from ear to ear at how Billie-like that is.

"Maybe now's a good time to mention I was attacked by the same demon a week ago."

She smiles wide, staring into my eyes. Then she walks over to me, grabs my arm and pulls me, stopping in front of them.

"I'll explain what happened in a minute." Then she pulls me into the kitchen, letting go of my arm when we're near the counter. She goes to the cupboards, going through them.

"Uhm, Billie?" Her eyes light up when she pulls out a bag of chips. I lean against the counter, my legs starting to shake. The Billie I remember seeing earlier today is not present. The Billie I'm used to is present.

"So, Phoebe, as it turns out, I was in a depressed state." She pulls out a chip and munches on it. "I looked up the demon, it's a Demery. A demon that's just plain insane. How do I know this? I have a laptop." She pulls out another chip and chomps on it. "They work like this, they make their victims so depressed, they'll go insane." Another chip. I run my hands through my hair, slowly turning around after I realize Leo, Piper and Paige followed us into the kitchen. "If you didn't find me in time, I would've probably killed myself." Another chip. "These chips are heavenly! Mm. You know it takes willpower to heal your body right? I was letting myself die. I didn't want to live." Another chip. We were all just watching her, too shocked to even attempt to say something. "The reason I wasn't healing is because I didn't want to." Another chip. "When a demon makes you depressed, he makes sure your body's healing methods can't work properly." Another chip. She walks over to the refrigerator and puts her hand on the door handle. "But Phoebe here, just saved me. She also reversed the effects. She made me realize I had something to live for and if you have something to live for, your usually not depressed or going insane." She winked at me. She just winked at me! My mouth dropped open again. I replayed her words in my head. Holy – holy shit! She opened the refrigerator, and pulled out the milk. She went to the cupboards and pulled out a glass, poured herself a glass of milk and returned it to the fridge.

"Okay…" Piper held out okay for at least 3 seconds. Did she just say she heard me? No, not Piper, Billie. Did Billie just say she heard me… then winked?

"Whoa." Paige said with a giggle. I agree Paige. Billie drank the milk in two gulps.

"Phoebe, are you _trying_ to catch flies?" I shut my mouth. "I am so hungry. I've hardly eaten for a whole week. I believe you promised me dinner?" She was staring at me the whole time… and when did she get closer. She was moving past me, putting the chips on the counter, wiping her hands on her pants. "I'll be in the living room, when you guys get over the shock." Then she was out of the room. I blinked, opened my mouth, then shut it again.

"Phoebe, I believe she just said she likes you back, then asked you to dinner." Paige informed me and I replayed what Billie said in my head.

"_She made me realize I have something to live for."_

"Oh my God!" I jumped up and down, looked at them then ran out into the living room. There she was, remote in hand, feet on coffee table, lounging on the couch she almost died on. I ran over to her, pulling her into a hug.

"Whoa! I _like_ breathing, you know!" I let go, then just looked at her. She smiled and I smiled back.

"You heard what I said?" She nodded, staring into my eyes.

"I heard everything. I meant what I said, too." She put her hand on my cheek. "But I'm really, really hungry." I laughed. I turned around and looked into Paige's eyes. She nodded, walking over to us. Laying a hand on both of our arms.

She left as soon as our feet hit my apartment floor. Billie waltzed over to the refrigerator. I just watched her as she heated up leftovers, eating in under 5 minutes. She walked back over to me. We stared into each other's eyes before I found her lips on mine. I could feel her arms around my neck. I wrapped mine around her waist.

We pulled apart, leaning our foreheads together, eyes shut.

"That tasted way better than those leftovers."

**--**

Maybe you could call this a coma. I know i'm hurt. I know that if I really tried, I could open my eyes.

But I don't want to. Instead I focus on the pounding pain all over my body. I internally smile. This is the easy way out. Just let the demon work it's evil.

I don't want to heal. I just want to die. Don't heal. Just die.

The negative... there is none, right? Phoebe would probably get over my death in a week. She's the only one who remotely cared about me. I'd be out of their hair. I could possibly even join my parents.

I'd like to see them again. That would be nice.

I found a negative. In all my brooding, self-hating, I forgot what Phoebe meant to me. That smile. Mm... at least I won't have the heartbreak of knowing i'll never have her.

Why does dying take so long? I can feel my breath slowing. I can feel my heart-beat slowing. Just a little while longer. I can feel my release.

"I didn't even get to tell you, Billie." Is that Phoebe? Why can I hear her voice? "I can't believe life is this cruel." I know. "I love you, Billie. I don't know how or why, I started. I just know I need you. I'm completely and irrevocably in love with you." Her words don't sink in, until I hear her sob. "You're leaving me. I can't believe your leaving me." I can suddenly feel everything around me, except pain. It's like she flicked a switch. Pain to happiness. I feel my heart-beat speed up. I open mye eyes, then gasp for air. Breathing hasn't caught up with me yet.

I stare at the person I just woke up to. Phoebe, I can't believe you just said that. I stand up and stretch, then look at her with a huge smile on my face.

She's staring back into my own eyes. Right then, by the look of utter happiness, mixed with confusion, I know.

She loves me too.


	5. Home Sweet Home

**Obvious**

Part 5 – Home Sweet Home

I never felt more alive. I never felt so caught up in something so simple.

I was smiling, but I had tears in my eyes. I had tears in my eyes because I thought of the moment she killed her sister, the sound of her knees hitting the floor, a pause, just one second before it her, before she burst into tears. She stood on her knees, crying before she crawled over to the space where her sister used to be. Paige orbed us home, and I couldn't get her out of my mind since then.

The reason I thought of the battle and instead of my life with her was because she was mumbling in her sleep, her eyelids fluttering, her head whipping from one side to the other, occasionally.

I somehow knew she was having a nightmare about Christy.

But I couldn't help but smile. With her head on my lap, I could memorize every curve her perfect body has to offer me. I forgot what movie we were watching the moment she yawned and fell asleep on my lap.

Because I could watch her for years. I started running my hands through her hair, leaning down to gently awake her, when she jumped up, her eyes wide, her chest heaving.

She blinked rapidly, then looked at me, opened her mouth, then shut it.

"Hey, it's alright." I said gently, grabbing her hands and pulling her close to me. She layed her head in the crook of my neck, took a couple of deep breaths and wrapped her arms around me. She was holding back. I knew she wanted to cry. I traced my fingertips up and down her back as we sat in silence. Her grip on my shirt tightened at the same time I felt her shudder. I layed my cheek on her cheek, moving my mouth as close to her ear as I could. "Don't hold back. I'm here for you, Billie." She nodded her head and another shudder broke through her. Then she sobbed. I kept silent the whole time, letting her find her peace and I kept tracing gentle lines up and down her back with my fingertips.

She told me, when we stopped kissing, that she hasn't cried since the moment her sister died. She hasn't really felt anything, mostly because of the demon, but if it weren't for the demon, her denial would've been different. Instead of bitter, ignore the world, denial, it would've been the opposite, jump head first into life, smile, laugh, forget.

When her sobs slowed down to sniffles, she lifted her head and looked at me.

"I can stay, right?" I looked at her and blinked. "I mean overnight… I-I just don't want to be alone." I hugged her tighter. I wasn't expecting her to ask. I was just expecting her to stay, just stay like this was always her home because it felt like it, ever since I realized I loved her.

"Of course. You don't even have to ask. This will always be your home." I leaned back to look at her. A small, warm smile was gracing her lips. Her eyes were still watery, but there was something in them that told me she was lost and she finally found her way. Maybe it's just because I felt the same way. My eyes were raking her body. Her slim, athletic body. I released her and stood up as a warm chill ran it's way down my back.

I wanted her. I _needed_ her. She's drop dead sexy. I never wanted to ravage somebody so much as I wanted to ravage her. I thought of all the times she wore mid-riff shirts, or that one time she was transformed into a superhero… with a small leather skirt and a very tight leather top. I shook myself out of my daydream and refocused on her face, she was smiling wider and there was a glint in her eyes.

It just made me want her more. I stood up and walked over to the refrigerator, having a sudden urge to run into the street and tell everyone Billie Jenkins is mine. That hot chick is mine. She said she loved _me_. Then stick my tongue out at them and run back up here and strip her naked, so I could study every inch of her perfectly tanned form.

I don't where the sudden doubt came from, but I had one. I remembered all the visions and the gorgeous little brown-haired girl in them. Maybe Billie is just a fling, a very sexual fling. It's true I've never felt this way with someone before. But what if it's just solely passion?

I silently laughed to myself. How can I be so stupid? It's deep, passionate… and _right._

"Mommy, mommy!" The little girl from so many visions before came running up to me, holding a small card. "I made this for you!" I scooped her up in my arms, hugged her tight and put her back down. I took the card from her. "It's a happy 'versary card for you and mama!" My eyes shot open and a smile met both of my ears. I opened the card slowly, smiling at the crayon drawings of flowers and hearts and the messy writing that says 'to: mommy and mama,' but I sighed with pleasure with what the inside said. 'Happy 10 Year Anniversary Mommy And Mama! I love You, Callie.' All surrounded by a big red, crayon heart. I looked at her, tears starting in my eyes. "I did the drawings!" Se said excitedly bouncing on her feet but then she looked down, kind of ashamed. "But Mrs. Waterbury helped me with the words."

I blinked away the vision and looked straight into the eyes of the women I'm going to be with for 10 years, most likely more.

"Pheebs?" I smiled as my surroundings came back to me. She had both her hands on my cheeks and a confused look on her face.

"10 years and counting… with a beautiful little girl." Her brows furrowed and she got a crease in her forehead. I grabbed both of her hands and laced our fingers, moving as close as I could to her. I leaned up on my tiptoes and kissed the adorable crease. "I'll never have another doubt." Then I connected my lips with hers, our mouths moving automatically against each other. I pushed her into the counter behind us, our hands still laced, laying on the counter. I took a step back, unlacing our hands, a blush rising but she was smiling ear to ear.

"I'm home now." I tilted my head, my own brows furrowing in confusion. "What? You can be confusing and I can't?" I shook my head and giggled.

"Sorry. I had a vision."

"Damn. It had to be some vision then." I smiled as I recalled the vision.

"You have no idea how happy it made me. I guess you could say it solved my fears." I shrugged and pulled away from her, smiling from ear to ear. I practically skipped into my bedroom.

"You want to tell me about it?" I turned around and looked at her, she was standing in the doorway. She is so beautiful.

"I wish you could've seen it." There it is again, that passion. I can feel it in my soul. The way she's looking at me, like I'm her world, like whatever I'm going to say next, no matter what I'm going to say is perfect. She's walking slowly towards me, a devilish grin on her face. I gulp, paralyzed on the spot.

"10 years into the future. We had a beautiful little girl. She was giving me an anniversary card." I smiled wide; Billie was still walking towards me, that grin still on her face. "It was adorable the way she said anniversary, it came out more like 'versary." Billie was standing right in front of me. I looked right into her eyes, beautiful bright green eyes, I swear I got lost. There is so much I had to learn about her. We just stared at each other. Studying each other's features. Everything about her is so extreme. I feel my throat tightening. Tears welling up. I think of her parents. Of the sister she killed. Of the friends she lost when she dropped out of college.

I don't know how, but I could tell she was still lost. She might be blaming that on the demon, but I knew if it wasn't for the demon, she'd be in denial for quite a while and it all come crashing back down on her with a sickening boom.

She needed somebody. She needed a place to go. I needed her. My already loving life was going to get better, if I wasn't a witch, constantly in danger, she'd make my life perfect. Actually, the only worry I have is losing one of my sister's and her from magic.

But we have each other. We have our love. It's the only power we need.

"Your home, Billie." She smiled again and put her hands on my cheeks, pulling our lips together in a searing kiss. I found myself being pushed backwards until my knees buckled when they hit the bed. I tugged on the bottom of her shirt, she pulled back and I pulled over her head. A glance is all I got before her lips attacked mine again. I started moving backwards, our lips never detaching, until, somehow my head was lying on my pillow.

Then she suddenly pulled back and looked at me.

"I can't believe I haven't said this, yet. Ever since I first met you. I didn't believe in love in first sight until I met you. Both times I've almost died, you were there when I woke up. Coincidence? I don't think so." She kissed my nose, my forehead before looking back into my eyes. "I love you."

A chill so warm, so pleasurable ran through me, my nails dug into Billie's bare back, my legs twitched and my hips jumped off the bed in the tiniest of motions. Nothing has ever felt so amazing as her words.

It was all it took before I pushed her down on me, unclasping her bra at the same time.

I always knew words were powerful, when you used them in the write rhyme, they could kill any demon.

But she didn't rhyme, she didn't say a spell.

She just put me under her spell, using a different kind of magic.


	6. Good Morning, Beautiful

**Obvious  
**_Chapter 6 - Good Morning, Beautiful  
_Rating - T  
A/N - One More Chapter left!

* * *

I've been watching her for what feels like days. She lying on her stomach, half her beautiful face buried into one of my pillows… in my bed… in my apartment… her naked body. I could almost squee like an excited schoolgirl going on her first date with her high school crush. But I don't want to disturb her, so I just move in closer, making sure the whole side of my body is touching the whole side of her body, tucking my hands under my stomach to refrain from touching her and potentially waking her.

It's funny. The first thing I usually do when I wake up is look at my clock, then groan and either try to fall back to sleep, take a shower or answer the phone. I haven't looked at the clock since I awoke. I know it has to be sometime in the middle of the day, just because of the light shining in from my window, but sunrise couldn't tempt us if it tried, I wouldn't get out of this bed just because it's the afternoon.

I smile as I hear her take a deep breath and roll over onto her back. I grip the bed sheets and hold my breath as she amazes me yet again and all she's doing is stretching, lifting her arms above her head, curling her body and looking absolutely stunning. Her eyes finally flutter open and I let my breath out with a whoosh. She blinks at the ceiling before a full-blown smile appears on her face. She rolls over on her side and her eyes connect with mine immediately.

It looks like sunrise in her eyes. I start tracing her jaw line with one of my hands, the other one still gripping my bed sheets, for fear I won't be able to control myself. C'mon, like you'd be able to control yourself with a beautiful, naked, blonde, college girl in your bed. Not to mention, she has a look in her eyes that would send Achilles tumbling to his knees. I feel a blush, a blush only she could bring to my features because I don't think I've blushed in ages, as I feel a couple of fingers tracing delicate lines along my stomach. I look away from her eyes, for the first time because there's a heat rising in the pit of my stomach that's making me crumble, only to look at the clock and make my smile grow bigger.

It's almost 1 in the afternoon. A second is all it took before I'm glued, again into the vast meadow of her eyes.

It feels like morning because this feels like a scene out of a romance novel. The perfect, steamy night, only to wake up in the morning, our eyes telling us of our love for each other. Of course, that's all true except for the morning part. The afternoon's already come and gone, why get up now? I didn't think there was a suitable answer.

I search her eyes, finding something that will be the pinch that will wake me up from this fantasy and surprise, surprise I didn't find it. I found the same thing that I'm sure is written all over my face.

Love.

I don't know who moved first, but it's like she read my mind. It's just something else I couldn't hide from her. I don't think I'll ever want to hide anything from her.

We're both gasping when we pull apart

"We've made it through another day. The two of us. Together." Her eyes sparkled as she laughed. A laughter so light hearted, it made my own heart flutter. She wrapped her arms around me, our bodies so close, air couldn't pass through. She kissed my neck, repeatedly before just laying her head down, each warm breath that hit my neck making my heart jump.

I realized the only way to bring me back to reality was a phone call from the outside world, so I smiled, rested my cheek against her perfectly soft hair and let my breathing slow down.

So, when the phone rang 3 hours later, waking us up when we last fell asleep, we both groaned, then smiled at each other.

Our thoughts were echoing. Bouncing off each other.

She sat up, the phone closer to her and answered it.

"Hey, Paige… Yeah? We'll be right over." She hung up, looked at me and crawled out of bed… then stretched again. She really has to stop doing that. "I think you jinxed it, babe."

Reality check. It happens in a fantasy world, though.

Where would Cinderella be without her evil stepmother?

Well, the evil stepmother is calling and my prince is already putting on her armor.

The prince that just called me babe.


	7. Solace

**Obvious  
**_Chapter 7 – Solace  
_A/N - There will be a sequel.

* * *

It has been two of the most amazing weeks of her life, she could probably think of only two instances that could even come close to comparing to these two weeks… and that's exactly why she's sitting here, on the wet ground, rain pouring down from the gray sky and soaking her through. She hadn't even bothered to put up her hood, she's just staring at the two headstones in front of her, wishing beyond doubt that she could explain the way Phoebe makes her feel. She would even go through that awkward telling your parents your dating a girl phase. _They would of understood._ She thinks with utter conviction. Smiling, just for a second as memories flash through her mind, she finally places the roses against each stone and stands up. Shaking from both the cold and the sobs. She doesn't even wipe off the mud on her jeans as she steps in her newly bought car… that's used. Billie shuts the radio off and tries her hardest to compose herself, hatching a plan that will let her escape to the bathroom without Phoebe seeing. The ache in her heart is painful and she knew she shouldn't have come, but Phoebe was working late and she felt like such a horrible daughter.

But that doesn't really change; she'll always feel like a horrible daughter for not saving them, for neglecting to let them know just how much they meant to her. And she thinks back to her fondest memories with them, like graduation and the smile on they're faces and the glow in their eyes when they told her how proud they were.

Without Phoebe, she'd feel so lost; she'd have no one. Phoebe takes over her mind, the woman she's completely in love with. Her tears slow when she thinks of the famous columnist, but her mind is in a black hole right now and she thinks of Phoebe's age, the only thing that's bothering her with this relationship. What will happen when they're old and wrinkly? She can't live without Phoebe… that she's positive of.

She stops, with her hand on the door to Phoebe's condo, listening for Phoebe. She can't worry her, she can't let Phoebe see her like this, eyes red, swollen and her clothes soaked because when Phoebe asks her what's wrong, she can't find a way to reassure her.

She needs to find a way to ease, reassure herself, first.

**--**

Paige orbed in just as I was about to try Billie's phone. I glared at her.

"I need to talk to Billie… oh! Ah, I get the death glare now." I dialed her number and Paige and I both looked into the house where her phone was going off. "Tell her I need to talk to her." I waved my hand impatiently and I ran in from the porch, to find Billie running into the bedroom. I sprinted into the bedroom, just as she was walking into the bathroom. I grabbed her arm… her very wet arm and pulled her from the bathroom before she could even think about shutting me out. I tug her around so she's facing me, she's avoiding my eyes… which is something she rarely does. Her make-up is running, her clothes are soaked and she's even avoiding looking at me, staring completely at the wall. If I was guessing correctly, she doesn't want me to ask questions, if she did, she would've came to me first, instead of hiding in the bathroom.

I unzip her black jacket, respecting her wishes…for now, but I know she'll come to me eventually but I'll give her some space for now. I slide the jacket off, her work shirt just as soaked and find a hanger to hang it up. When I look back at her, she's still standing awkwardly, staring at the wall. I tuck a few strands of hair behind her ears. I put my hand under her chin and tilt her head towards me, until her eyes connect with mine. I smile and brush her lips with mine, she puts her hands on my neck and pulls me in for a full kiss, just the reaction I was looking for. I pull away first, leaning our foreheads together.

"How about you give me those wet, dirty clothes, so I can wash them?" She steps back and peels her jeans and shirt of in record time, handing them to me, I take them and smile, walking out of the room.

**--**

I'm reading a letter for my column on my bed, waiting for her to come out, when I heard the shower go off, like 10 minutes ago. She finally walks out and sits down next to me. I hear her sigh and I have to suppress a smile, because I know she finally decided to confide in me.

"The weather was mocking me, I swear." I cock and eyebrow and set the letter aside, looking at her. She's playing with the hem of her tank top, staring at it intently. "It was sunny all day while I was working in that stuffy coffee shop. Just when I'm about to get out of work, the day turns gloomy." She pulls her knees up to her chest, turning her gaze to the wall. "I just wanted to visit my parents and as soon as I walk into that cemetery, it starts pouring." We just hit her point, and, man, is it sharp. She's barely even said a word about her parents. Whenever I mention my Dad, she usually just walks away, her steps tense. I try to find something to say, anything but my brain seems to be on hold. "I really miss them, Pheebs." I put my head on her shoulder and traced my fingertips along her arm. Her breathing is getting rougher and I don't even have to look up to know she's crying.

"Billie, there was nothing you could do. Don't ever think it was your fault." She took a deep shuddering breath. It's amazing, really, how much I relaxed when she put her head on top of mine.

"I know that, but I just can't help think how it could've been different, how I could've changed things." I lifted my head and opened my mouth to protest, say something about fate, but she put two fingers against my lips." I've got you Phoebe, you are my life now, my everything and, yes, I may want a little solace, but I'm happy with you and as long as I have you, I will always be happy." My jaw dropped and my eyes widened. No one's ever said anything that amazing to me. My heart is swelling, I swear it's going to burst.

"I'm so in love with you, Billie."


End file.
